


The Model Employee

by eren_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_writes/pseuds/eren_writes
Summary: Eren works part-time as a Sales Assistant. No big deal.The secret?Eren works part-time as a Sales Assistant at a successful lingerie store. And he has the hots for his employer, Levi, the store owner.One night after work, three years into his contract, Eren is asked to stay late and model. It's not the first time he's donned lingerie for the sake of his job, however, this time is surely different.It'll change Eren and Levi's relationship forever, and, ultimately, breathes life into a fetish Eren never knew he had.





	The Model Employee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaxiDamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiDamask/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend Rash-kun who is an inspiration to me.
> 
> I will not admit to what exactly inspired me to write this particular scene, but let it be known that Eren working for Levi's lingerie store has been an idea batting around my head for a long time.
> 
> The other part was just a welcome addition.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, please be kind. I haven't got an editor right now and I am not good at editing my own work. There may be mistakes.

"Pull them down.”

  
Eren's legs had begun to ache. They trembled at the knees, an inch above the neatly stitched hems of his white cotton socks. He’d stood waiting for several minutes in relative silence, his only companion the sound of his own laboured breathing. His chest heaved with excitement at the command, stirring and building like a storm over calm waters.

His fingers fumbled underneath the pleats of his skirt, tracing the elastic band of his silk panties hidden there. He bit into his lip, worrying at it incessantly to keep the whimper of arousal locked inside him. Thumbs hooked into his panties, he slowly eased them down over his ass and thighs, arching his back just enough to hitch the pleats of his skirt up.

Eren’s cock was painfully hard, protruding obscenely from his hips now nothing constrained it. His skirt was hitched on the tip, the rougher fabric teasing fresh droplets from him. If he swayed his hips, it would rub him even more.

Best to stay still.

From behind, he was certain he heard a sigh of contented pleasure. It was barely there, a whisper of appreciation that took no solid form such as words. There was an electric current pulsing inside Eren, with every beat of his heart it shot through his veins. _He was having an impact on him._

The carefully constructed Levi Ackerman, whose limited facial expressions and blunt tongue had enraptured Eren’s heart since the day they met. To think, three short years later and Eren was parading in front of him in a lewd display, teetering in his heels as he waited for the next instruction. It had been worth the long and arduous fight, of that Eren was certain.

Levi was pulling down his zipper, and the sound drove Eren crazy. He wanted to turn and see it happen, to gaze upon the cock he’d been hungry for for years, but he was ordered to face the opposite way. It was left to his imagination, then; he could see the zipper rolling over the bulge in Levi’s pants, his hand reaching in and pulling himself free. Was he short and thick, or long and thin? Cut, uncut? Did he smear his precum across the glistening tip first or push his foreskin first upwards, then dragging it slowly down?

“Don’t you dare turn around,” Levi warned, his voice near and far all at once. Eren froze, even his fidgeting fingers froze at the hem of his skirt, unmoving. “If you look at me once, this is over. Understood?”

“Y-yes, Sir.” Eren had to clear his throat, his first attempt to reply pathetic and embarrassing. His ears burned with heat. He closed his eyes and silently cursed his own nervousness, his own arousal that made it impossible to function. Too much was riding on this for him to fail at it now.

It started with an application for a summer job. He never expected to get a callback. He never anticipated passing the interview, surprised further when he graciously accepted the position. _Sales Assistant_. He even had a little badge with his name on, which was currently tacked to his tapered shirt, and worn with much pride. His friends in college all knew he worked as a sales assistant, it was no big deal. What they didn’t know was where, and therein lay the real adventure.

The storefront was simply called _Levi._ The letters luxuriated in sensual curves of purple on a bed of black, every part as elegant as the lingerie that adorned the mannequins in the window. The very same logo that was stitched inconspicuously into the back of Eren’s lowered panties.

They were comfortable to wear, if a little cold to the touch as he’d put them on. Now they bridged between his thighs, warmed by his excitement, if a little wet.

Eren wondered if the pearlescent fabric was a pleasant contrast to his dark skin. He wasn’t given the luxury of choosing for himself. The polished black shoes with a dangerously sharp heel were thrust in his direction with little more than a grunt, along with, he later discovered in the comfort of the staff toilet, the panties and shirt and socks. It wasn’t the first time he’d been forced to model the merchandise. It happened once or twice before, after hours once the store was closed, when it was just the two of them and no one else was on hand. Never before had it ended like this.

By now, Eren was certain that Levi was pleasuring himself. The tell-tale catching of heavy breaths, the brushing of skin over skin, rhythmic and soft if a little frantic at times. _If only he’d let me see_ , Eren thought. He wanted to touch, to taste him, as much as Levi would allow. But to be denied even the sight of him was difficult to withstand, his own cock twitching at the merciless situation. He dared not touch himself, to further soil the delicate silk more than he already had.

“Bend forward more.” There was a great shuffling of clothes and other sounds from over Eren’s shoulder, and he did as he was told swiftly, his ass sticking lewdly outwards in a half-bend. “Hold the back of your panties out, like that. Yes.”

Eren swallowed thickly, both unaware and vaguely sure of what was about to happen. He eagerly awaited it, only jumping slightly in mild surprise as the first warm specks of cum splashed onto his bare ass cheeks. His own cock lurched in envy as Levi emptied himself without ceremony, little more than a smothered moan from the back of his throat and a rough gasp heralding his orgasm.

It was over in seconds.

“You can pull them up now.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren did as he was told, his hands trembling as he lifted the panties back into place. He noticed the wet warmth as it sunk into his skin, mind racing as he realised what had transpired. His cock ached without satisfaction as the silk laid back over it once more, trapping it to him. Later, when he was alone in his bedroom, he would relive this moment, rubbing himself gingerly through the same fabric he wore now.

“Good work today, Eren. You can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ll just get out of these clothes first.” Eren, on unsteady legs, wobbled his way back into the toilets, to wear his proper uniform waited for him. He stepped out of his heels first, wiggling his toes as the circulation returned. He then rolled down the cotton knee-highs, folding them neatly together. The skirt came next, and finally, the shirt.

The panties stayed on him, even as he pulled his pants up over them. It felt strangely erotic to wear lingerie underneath his work clothes. Even more so when they were stained in the come from his employer.

He didn’t consider it _stealing_. They were unfit for sale now that they were more than worn, and in truth, he didn’t want to take them off. He liked the feel of them on his skin, he liked the way it made him feel to wear them.

Tonight had awoken something in him, something dormant and unknown to him. Something he wanted very much to explore.

But first he had to get home.

Quietly Eren made his way out to the back of the store. Levi was gone, no doubt hauled up alone in his office, cleaning himself up. Why, though, when he’d left his mark elsewhere?

Eren shuddered at the thought, his skin prickling with goosebumps. He felt deliciously dirty as he slipped behind the wheel of his car, the sticky fluid in his panties pressing against him. Everything was a not so subtle reminder of what he had been doing moments earlier, and he revelled in the power of it. Eren had never felt sexier as he did then, and he couldn’t wait to do it all again.

The only problem he faced was explaining to Mikasa why he’d had such an enjoyable day at work - and was happy despite staying late.

Who knew an impromptu stock take could be so… enlightening?

  


**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?
> 
> It was very fun to write and I hope it was enjoyable to read, too!
> 
> Comments always appreciated.


End file.
